Tetsuro Arahabaki
Tetsuro Arahabaki (荒吐鉄朗, Arahabaki Tetsurō) is the son of Beruhren Corp CEO Soichiro Arahabaki. He was used in experiments, but managed to escape. He has a Harmonie device implanted, giving him control over extends from a distance. Appearance Tetsu is lithe and his limbs have been altered to walk again, but are horribly marred and thin. His original limbs had the muscles and nerve endings lacerated to prevent him from running or sensibility over his limbs. His vocal cords have also been severed. He usually wears bandages at his neck and doesn't have the luxury to have a unique wardrobe. He has ink black hair that lies flat. His eyes are dark grey/blue. Personality He loathes the people responsible for hurting him and other children. He doesn't like being weak, he is incredibly persistent and noble at heart. He does make rash decisions that result in worse outcomes, despite his wholesome intent. Plot He's a boy that was used as an experimental prototype on a machine called Harmonie. Harmonie controls extends remotely. This is achieved by invasive implants in the spinal cord and fuse with the medulla oblongata. It is described as a key to tap into controlling each aspect of an extend that auxiliary brains cannot. Auxiliary Brains are defaulted to a base code to prevent stress on the human brain. Tetsuro is not meant to be conscious or a participating factor of Harmonie, not to be used by Tetsuro as an ability. He was not valued at all and it was even stated that it doesn't matter if he dies, as long as Harmonie is undamaged. Coincidentally, he's not just an orphan or defined by Harmonie, he is the son of a CEO, Soichiro Arahabaki. He eventually escaped from Beruhren Corp, but they send out Karen to take him back. As he was also chased by the police, he went to Juzo Inui office requesting help from him. As Juzo agreed, he left his real body to Juzo and used the extend body as decoy to lead the police away. A bit later, Juzo was fighting with Karen and Tetsuro came with the extended body to help, but go easily defeated by her. As she shot him, Juzo had to give Tetsuro's body to her and then fell with the extended body in the sewage. When Juzo woke up, Tetsuro in the extend body, explained the situation and who he was. Hearing all that Juzo went to stop Karen and punched the train on which they were to derail it. As Juzo made his way to their wagon, he confronted Tetsuro, telling him to not give up that easily if he wanted freedom. Tetsuro then gained some consciousnesses and activated his harmonie device taking over a nearby extend and asked Juzo for help. As Juzo agreed, he knocked Karen and saved Tetsuro. At Mary's place, Tetsuro had awaken, after Mary have installed him vocal and limb extensions. Juzo was waiting for Tetsuro to finish eating, so they could talk. But then a member of Kyusei Group came and explained a situation they had with an extend. As Huang left, Juzo explained to Mary that this was Behruren work and they will keep attacking kids until they find Tetsuro. As Tetsuro overheard that, they talked on what they could do and not do at the moment and in the end Tetsuro activated his harmony and took over Juzo's body. As he walked around carrying his real body on his back, he was trying to find the extend, but got in trouble as people wanted Juzo's body parts. He figured he needed to cover his head to not be that noticeable. He then heard kids running in a back street and as he checked, he saw Kyusei Group assassin chasing them. The assassin confused him as Spitzbergen terrorist and attacked him, but Tetsuro was able to easily defeat him to his surprise. Anne then told Ende that they must not leave any witnesses and Ende transformed into a spider-like extend. Tetsuro understood they were the ones attacking children and tries to persuade them that he will help them escape Beruhren, but Anne explained they weren't prisoners and that was their only home. As Ende attacked, Tetsuro got hit by two bullets and as he fell, he understood the bullets contained poison. A bit later, he save Anne and Ende from Hugh Cunningham, who was going to exterminate them. Hugh then ordered his bodyguard to attack Tetsuro, thinking he was from Kyusei Group, but after Juzo's face was revealed, he congratulated the girls for being actually useful and made them fight Juzo. As they fought, Tetsuro's body was revealed in the bagpack on Juzo and Hugh realized Tetsuro was controlling Juzo. Hugh then made fun of Tetsuro that he eliminated both threats of the harmony device and Juzo by doing that and that he was truly only useful as a tool. Tetsuro then talked how he wasn't a tool, which angered Anne, saying they didn't had other choice, but being a tools, but as Ende didn't kill Juzo, Hugh got disappointed and then shot Ende to cause her lose control and to make Juzo blamed for that. As Ende transformed again, she blasted Tetsuro and Anne, from the hit, Tetsuro lost control of Juzo. Anne then explained it was all her fault as she made Ende do this and requested Tetsuro to help her, before passing away. Tetsuro used all of his strength left and stood up and used harmony, but as he was in weakened state due to controlling Juzo until this moment, he was only able to control one of her arms and tried to destroy her sub-brain, but failed. As he was about to get killed by Ende, Juzo stood up and protected him, saying that he had seen all and what he did to his body, and that they will have a long talk after that. Juzo then threw Ende away and moved Tetsuro to safer place, where he told him he acted like Beruhren and used Juzo as a tool for his own benefits. While realizing that, Tetsuro said that Juzo told him to act like a kid. As Ende chased them, having no other choice, Juzo allowed Tetsuro to use him as a gun and shoot Ende. As she got close, Tetsuro pulled the trigger and hit Ende, defeating her. Juzo and Tetsuro were forced to leave Kyusei Pit, due to this incident, but Juzo explained thanks to Huang, Mary could stay there. As they left, he explained that Ende's poison was a program that was stopping extends and Mary was working on fixing all of the affected, but since he was older model, it didn't had such effect on him. Tetsuro realized that Juzo could have taken the control of his body at any time, but let him control him. And Juzo explained he allowed it as he made a contract to protect him, but to never do that again. In Juzo's office, Mary was helping maintenance Tetsuro's new legs. They heard on the news about that they were investigation the blast that Juzo did with his gun and Mary explained that Juzo was over-extended and this may lead to problems with EMS for him. Tetsuro then went to apologize to the landlady Christina Matsuzaki for breaking the window. Mary tried to stop him, but he didn't listen and moments later begged for help, when Chris started kissing him. A bit later, they all had ate the crab that Huang gave them for stopping Ende. As they had food left, they went to give some to Scarlet Gosling and her father at the barber shop, but saw Juzo being arrested by EMS. Tetsuro and the rest were also taken by EMS by Juzo's request. One their way an escapee prisoner attacked them but Cronen von Wolf arrested him successfully. Tetsuro and the rest were then kept safely in a room by Juzo's request. While being captive, Tetsuro used his harmony device to control an agent, in order to deliver cigarettes to Juzo. He went looking for Olivier so that she can tell him where Juzo was. Tetsuro headed towards Juzo with Olivier, as they got near and heard commotion, Tetsuro ran ahead of Olivier. He found Juzo and tried calming him down, but Juzo was on a rampage and fighting Tokisada. Eventually Juzo beat Tokisada and Olivier gave Juzo a cigarette and he calmed down. She told them to leave, as she was to deal with the situation and the EMS soldiers. As they left, Juzo told Tetsuro that he told him to not use the Harmony device, but Tetsuro corrected him, that he said to not use it on him. Tetsuro had realized that Juzo locked them on purpose and to protect them, but told him that he needs to believe in them more. Mary and Tetsuro went to invite Juzo for dinner. Since Tetsuro wanted to speak with Juzo, she pushed him to do so and he told Juzo that he wanted to work for him, but Juzo didn't agree at first. Mary told him that Tetsuro was the reason for Juzo to be still alive and was annoyed at his stubbornness. A bit later, she was doing maintenance for Tetsuro's legs and as he asked, she explained that they will need to do this for the rest of his life. Tetsuro asked her why did she started doing this job, at first Mary didn't answer, but then explained she was looking for someone her whole life and if she kept doing this job, she may one day meet him again. Christina then called Mary as a person had collapsed outside. Tetsuro helped carry him down, where Mary explained he who he was. As he woke up and left, Tetsuro followed him and asked him to return what he stole and he won't tell Mary. Colte tried to run, but Tetsuro used his Harmony device stopping him for a moment and making him fall. Colte then attacked Tetsuro, smashing him against the wall. Colte asked what he did, as it was awesome, but felt like his brain got fried for a moment. As they introduced to each other, Colte asked him if he wanted to help him with a job, but Tetsuro figured its something bad. He asked Colte if he really wanted to do that, and Colte told him that he wanted to do something for the people who believed there is future for them. Before leaving he told him place and time if Tetsuro wanted to come. As he left, Mary appeared behind Tetsuro, asking where Colte was as she realized the part he gave her, was made by Victor Steinberg, her brother, she was searching for. On the next day at the arranged place, Mary and Tetsuro were hiding in a container and waiting for Colte. As they moved out, they got spotted by an overextend, but he got distracted by an explosion and Tetsuro used the chance to take over him with Harmony and then noticed Colte. Going looking for Colte, they saw some men at a train station and Colte appeared telling the overextend to release Mary and Tetsuro, but Tetsuro told him he was controlling the overextend and Colte got excited thinking that was amazing. Colte explained that if something happened during the ceremony, all of Beruhren officials will head into the train and that the train had a bomb. Tetsuro tried taking the remote control for the bomb, but Colte was prepared to do anything for his sisters. As the train moved, they got noticed and shot the remote control, so Colte having no choice jumped on the train followed by Tetsuro. Tetsuro then hit a ramp and was about to fall, but Colte caught him and pulled him on the train. He still tried to convince Colte to stop, but he refused. An overextend then came and Tetsuro tried holding him, while Colte escape, but Colte went and activated manually the bomb. As he did, Tetsuro got defeated and Colte captured. Colte told the man it was too late as he had activated the bomb, and even if he die, his family will receive the money as long as the officials die too. But the man explained they figured Spitzbergen plan and the official remained in a train car at the station, while on the train there are innocent protesters and orphans, planning to label Spitzbergen as terrorists killing innocent people. As they detached the train car with the bomb, Colte managed to free himself and jumped on it. He planned to deactivate the bomb but got shot in the back. With his last strenght, he took out the bomb and tried throwing it, but his medicine was off and he stopped moving. Seeing that, Tetsuro activated his Harmony device managing to get up and go catch the bomb and threw it in the air, so it detonated safely. Tetsuro grabbed Colte and jumped off the train. Later they went to check on Colte, and Mary commented they used anti-extend bullets on him, so they need to threat him quickly, but Colte stood up, saying he was fine and thanked Tetsuro for helping out and not killing any innocent people. Mary asked him from where he got the parts, and Colte explained he stole them from the black market. Colte asked Tetsuro to take over his body and walk him home, as he couldn't do it himself and Tetsuro agreed. As they reached his house and he saw his sisters, Colte thanked Tetsuro and died. As they returned to Juzo's place, Tetsuro saw Juzo being attacked by Pepper and went and activated his Harmony device, taking over Seven and stopping Pepper. He couldn't maintain the control for long, as he was exhausted and as his brain was to fry, he stopped the control and fainted. On the next day Tetsuro then woke up and asked Juzo if he needs Mary help, but Juzo said he was fine and wondered about Tetsuro's burn injuries. Tetsuro explained that according to Mary when the resonance is too big with the Harmony device, he suffers same damage as the extends he controls. Tetsuro then apologized, as he realized the ones from last night were from Beruhren and Juzo got attacked because of him, but Juzo told him they were targeting him and not Tetsuro, but he still doesn't know why. Tetsuro still blamed himself for being weak and even though he used Harmony, he still couldn't save Colte, Anne and others. Powers and Abilities * Harmonie- an experimental implant that enables Tetsuro to control other extends, but it renders his human body motionless and vulnerable. When Harmonie is over exercised, his auxiliary brain risks melting. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male